mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 15
---- From BobaFett2 I was wondering about how to modify my sig. I want to add a thing for my shop, but there isn't anything obvious that will point me in the right direction. :I would recommend switching to a simpler sig that you can edit yourself, and then work your way up to fanciness. Then you won't need to ask people for help with these things :) Ajraddatz Talk 02:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I tried that with him but the EZ sig was not working maybe now I'd try it if I were you BobaFett2-- 02:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Pages On some people's pages, like Nitecrew's or Joeman's, it has a picture of them in MLN. Is there a special way to do that, or do I just need to take some sort of snapshot of my screen? :Congrats, you answered your own question. Yes, you need to make a snapshot of your screen. There are multiple ways to do this: :# If your computer has a button labeled "PrtSc", press that and the screen's current image will be copied to the clipboard. (You may need to hold down Fn while pressing PrtSc.) Paste the clipboard into an image editor such as Photoshop, GIMP or MS Paint. Crop the image down and submit it. :# Install GIMP if you have not done so already. GIMP has a "screenshot" function. In the toolbox, press File -> Acquire -> Screenshot, if I have it correctly. :# Get a digital camera and take a picture of the screen. :Hope this helps. 23:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) The last message The last message was from me BobaFett2 02:57, November 24, 2009 (UTC) EZ Sig-BobaFett2 I still can't add any text boxes to the EZsig2. It just is not working. I made a really really simple sig, but it doesn't have any color or anything like that. Could you please give me some pointers? 03:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :This is why I marked the EZsig templates for deletion... :I'm sorry, I'm not entirely positive on how the EZsig templates work. Like Ajraddatz said, the simplest sig works best. Here are some pointers for making a good sig: ::# If it's not fancy, don't fret. If you are having difficulties wrapping your head around the difficult stuff, don't worry. ::# For text color, use Your text goes here. You can enter an English color name (red, blue, pink, black) or a hex value (#0000FF, #A234D9.) If you're familiar with HTML and CSS, you'll know what hex values are. ::# Background colors: Your text goes here ::# When using font/background colors on links, place the tags INSIDE the link. Your text goes here ::# Don't make it too long or too flashy. I'm guilty of this. :Have a look at simple sigs such as Ajraddatz's for examples of good sig coding. I don't recommend mine, it's a wee too complex. 23:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) LEGO Wikianswers Before you die again (:P), you should have a look at this. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 23:18, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Nice, you barely missed me there. =P 23:22, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Userpage! I like your userpage, and I am sure that lots of other users do to! Because of this, would you like me to remove the "Edit this page" and "History" buttons? When you want to edit it, you can just remove the code. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 23:38, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :No thanks, I can do that myself...I hope. 01:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, alright then. Ajraddatz Talk 01:09, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Still going to do it by yourself? (I want to do it :D) Ajraddatz Talk 03:25, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Ack, go ahead. 03:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::O.O It worked... er, I mean... It worked, of course. Glad to be of help :) Ajraddatz Talk 03:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, didn't even think about that one XD Ajraddatz Talk 03:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::As powerful as we may be, we always fail to view things from a lower level. 03:45, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Another option if you want to edit your page is to manualy insert the pagename into your browser's search bar to go to the edit mode. I did that and i can see the code ::::I knew that, but any user that really is capable of wrapping their head around is safe when viewing the code. As you know, I hid it so those curious little minds won't take it, mess it up, and show it to every new user on the planet =P 00:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Reformatting all of the pages You know the community has settled on a particular look for the pages which includes headings. I noticed that you are going through and removing the headings from a number of articles. Don't you think there should be a community discussion before going through and reformatting all of the articles? To be honest the changes you are making look like busy work and I don't think they make the article easier to read. Other opinions may vary. 05:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Yea I liked the old format better. ::I agree with Nitecrew... somewhat. Ajraddatz Talk 14:19, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::If the community can come up with a better format for the articles then I would be all for it. I am not against changing the articles. I am against starting an edit war. Seems to me the best way to proceed is to copy an article or two into someones user space, reformat the article, and then let the community vote about which version they like better. There could be more than one proposal for changing the articles. Maybe it could be a contest, I would be willing to chip in a bunch of clicks. 17:04, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sorry I missed this topic. AT any rate, my point when I remove the headings is this: Headings are there to organize information and make it easier to navigate. In super-duper-mini-stubs on minor Networkers and Items, there's no need to categorize information. Using understandable and complete sentences is. Not only that, but the headings are becoming part of the text. In my opinion, the article should be possible to read aloud without the headings and be completely understandable. 00:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it does look more professional without headings.. :/ Ajraddatz Talk 02:44, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::...which, of course, is why I'm removing them. 03:03, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. Is this file really still needed? It has been 8 months since it was uploaded. 19:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Isnt that the picture that is used for the search button in the side bar during the april fools thing? Rollback I hate rollback, it is useless. On LEGO Wikiansers, I changed the name to Maintenance and included the ability to move files and suppress redirects. Should something like that happen here? Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 15:20, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Can you help me All the new users want me to teach them how to put a link when you click a picture, and I have to say I not that good at it I never learned so HOW DO I??? thanks and -- 18:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC)